bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Glass vs Fire: Kurosaki Yamamura Rematch!
Reincounter A young man was sitting on the porch, his arm around the shoulder of a beautiful red-haired woman. It was early in the morning, the sun was barely rising, and as such, the region was very quiet. A cool breeze blew around them both. The woman, known as Megami Kirisaki, had her hand on who they called Ahatake Kurosaki's chest. She was practically snuggled up to him, their touching bodies able to feel the heartbeat within one another. She had a rather content look on her face, with half-lidded eyes and a smile on her face. To feel his embrace brought about a rather nostalgic feeling. "I want to stay like this forever..." She whispered, an almost pleading tone in her voice. Ahatake chuckled, bringing her in closer to himself. "So would I Megami. But I'm afraid that can't happen." He sat up, keeping a light grip on Megami. "Aw...but I don't wanna let go...." Although Megami's voice was a bit whiny, it was also playful. For emphasis on that statement, she wrapped her arms around the man, excluding the arms so that he wouldn't be crushed by her. Ahatake chuckled again. "You'll wanna let go Megami, since I have something good in store." This time, the girl's eyes widened in surprise. She immediately retracted her arms as quickly as she had wrapped them around the man. "Like what?" She asked suspiciously, putting her hands across her lap and giving hima quizical look. She didn't mind surprises, and if it was even good enough, she would grow to like them. It all depended on what he was deciding... Ahatake stood up so he could fish through his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He bent down on one knee, and clicked the box open. Inside was a gold ring with a large red ruby set in the middle. Inside the ruby was an onyx. "Megami Kirisaki..." Ahatake said, forcing himself not to stutter. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" All quizzical thought was replaced by giddiness. Megami's hands immediately flew up to her mouth to hide the blush and the excited smile on her face. "I..." She couldn't keep her straight voice from stammering. "I...I donno what to say! Is it OK if I say yes?" Then she thought about it, the cluelessness of that question coming into her head as quickly as she had stated it. "Oh, who am I kidding? Yes, I will marry you!" Unable to contain her excitement, she bent over and glomped the man again for a moment before releasing him. Relief mixed with elation flowed through Ahatake and he slipped the ring onto the woman's ring finger. "Megami Kirisaki, you've just made me the happiest man in existence." As soon as the ring was slipped onto her finger, her grin turned into a contained smile. "And you've made me the happiest woman in existance..." She retorted, placing a hand behind Ahatake's shoulders. Then, she pressed her lips to his once more, putting forth her gratitude into that very kiss. However, no sooner than a few seconds had Taiki's voice suddenly interrupted, cheerful and seemingly oblivious. "Have I interrupted something, you two lovebirds?" Ahatake scowled as he heard his son's voice. "As a matter of fact, yes." "Yeek!" Megami wasn't one of easy attitude under surprise. She immediately jumped back from Ahatake upon seeing Taiki's leaning figure against the wall, nearly falling on the ground. "How long have you been there?" This made Taiki grin devilishly, obviously amused at the woman's attitude. He lifted his wrist to check a pretend watch. "Oh... I'd say about... long enough, wouldn't you agree?" He supplied, looking over at his father. "Why are you even awake Taiki?" Ahatake asked, using his son's name for this first time in awhile. "It's 5:40 AM." "What can I say? I'm an early bird." Taiki replied casually, leaning off the wall and allowing himself to stretch a bit. "Besides, I've been wanting to go check on Kaa-san again, just to see how she's doin'...." He added, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I'll be back, and brief you in on the details." With that, he stepped past the two unofficial newlyweds and off of the porch. Ahatake sighed. "Despite being there when he was born, I still say he was left on the doorstep." "Why do ya say that?" Megami asked, leaning back into a comfortable sitting position on the porch. She raised an eyebrow, smiling at the man. "He seems like quite a nice kid..." "So did Judas before he stabbed Caesar in the back." Ahatake mumured. "He's just a strange kid Megami. You'll figure him out eventually." Though she was a bit puzzled at what he spoke, she didn't question him further on it. She hugged her knees close to her chest, watching the sun rise slowly into the depths of the sky. "Well, son must take after father, then...." She said thoughtfully, putting on a small smile. "In my case, yes, in his case, no." Ahatake said, getting up. "So..would you like to take a walk?" "I'd love to..." With nothing more than eagerness in her heart, Megami got up along with the man. Her nearest hand reached out and found its way to grasping his. "Lead the way, dear..." Her voice was gentle, yet persuading in its efforts. She always thought of it this way; the guy always escorting the girl, but both of them having fun along the way. Ahatake gripped her hand and pulled her lightly along with him. "The city is so beautiful at dawn. No one around..." However, not too far away, there was at least a little activity going on in the public eating places of the city. Shunsui Kyōraku, a former senior captain of the Gotei 13 and member of the Royal Guard, was dressed in his Captain's haori uniform. Sitting across from him was another member, a distant partner that had recently joined the force: a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. The Soul Society knew her as Sachi Yamamura, a head of the Yamamura Noble Family. Both of them happened to be drinking tea, choosing their very spot as a method of discussing what had happened in Yuurei. After all, surveillance was very expansive in the Royal Guard... "It sure was a doozy here, huh, Sachi-san?" Kyōraku questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly and smiling at the woman. "A civil war just went by, and already the city's lookin' pretty good. Even the Seireitei hasn't been through so much so quickly, don't you agree?" This caused Sachi to stop drinking from her cup and look at him evenly. "Yuurei was simply too paranoid, worked by nothing but pure oppression. The tension was bound to rise to higher levels sooner or later..." She deduced. "But at least things have managed to settle down here... even if it might be for only a short period." She took another sip of tea, as if to display an air of finality. Kyōraku nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right... but, hoo boy!" He said in slight exclamation, putting a hand to his forehead. "To have handled all of this so quickly, the new King must have a pretty good head." "Then their leadership'll be strong this time." Sachi countered. "No more rebellion will have to be worried about by the government, or the Seireitei." A fox faced young man was standing against the cafe, a serious expression on his face. Due to not being a member of the Royal Guard like his wife, he kept his mouth shut during their discussion. But something about this place was getting to him. Something vaguely familiar... "How's Ukitake-sempai doing?" "Ah, he's doing better than he did back in the Winter War..." Kyōraku countered easily, taking a sip of his own tea. "His illness still gets to him from time to time, but it's getting less influential over time. Glad to see you show concern, and thanks." What looked like a smile came across Sachi's face as she set the cup down. "I try my best." She replied simply, not one to gush over the gratitude that the senior captain had given her. Morio looked around, his expression like that of a fox that had scented a rabbit. "Hey Sachi, are you feelin' that Spiritual Power comin' this way? Shunsui-san should recognize it too." "Hm?" Both Kyōraku and Sachi raised an eyebrow, their senses activating immediately. It turned out Morio was right; there was a spiritual presence, familiar and enormous, coming in their direction. Along with it there was another unfamiliar presence right alongside it. Kyōraku allowed a grin to cross his face as he turned towards his companion. "Ah... so you know him too?" "Yeah." Morio said. "I've met him once when I went with Sachi to the World of the Living." "I've fought him before...." Sachi commented, setting the cup down. As she switched to a more ladylike sitting position, legs crossed, and arms on the table, her eyes continued to look over in the direction of where the two presences, stranger and familiar, were coming from. "His spiritual energy's on par with yours, Kyōraku-senpai..." This made Kyōraku chuckle in amusement, though he could acknowledge the woman's words to heart. "And his speed's surprising.... with more training, he's gonna surpass this old man soon." He said, in a joking manner about himself as well. Ahatake was laughing at something Megami had just said, until he looked up and saw the three faimiliar faces. "Would you look at that?" He said, surprised. "Looks like some people I know are here." The senior captain nodded in his direction. "Same to you, Ahatake..." He said, eyeing the woman who was looking at the three of them curiously. "And who's this?" At the rather sudden tone of curiosity of his own, Megami smiled warmly, bowing down to the captain out of respect. After all, these were Shinigami captains. To do anything less would be disrespectful "Kurosaki Megami..." She gave her name out readily. "A pleasure to meet you." Sachi herself simply remained silent during the whole thing, continuing to sip at her tea as she observed. "Shunsui-san, Hello," Ahatake said cheerfully. He looked at the blonde and the fox faced man who was keeping such a careful watch on her. "Sachi, Foxface, how's it goin'?" Morio frowned. "Don't call me that." "It's been pretty normal, I suppose..." Sachi said, lowering her cup once more and turning her body to face them. "How's it been for you?" Her voice was very polite and formal, almost as if she was speaking towards a total stranger. It was contrast to Kyōraku's more open and informal mood - a wonder how one would be associated with one another. Ahatake sighed. "Can't complain, can't complain. Moved to a new dimension, nearly got killed by the ruler here, among other things." Ahatake laughed. "I'd say I'm just fine. Never figured you and Shunsui-sans for friends though." Kyōraku smiled, looking over at Sachi for a minute. "Little Yamamura here's a member of the Royal Guard." He explained. "She's a recruit, and we met up outside of our headquarters. Certain circumstances kept Captains like me from meeting her inside of HQ, so I had to look for another way for greeting the new girl." Thoughout the time he was talking, Sachi had kept her gaze on him, and when he was done, she switched back to Ahatake. "I have to hold up the name for the royal family, as a noble..." She added simply. "The Royal Guard?" Megami asked, with slight disbelief. She stared at astonishment at the blonde woman. "Even the Central 46 don't regulate those guys! And you two are part of it?" Shunsui nodded in acknowledgement. "That's right, Megami-san..." "A Royal Guard eh?" Ahatake grinned, placing a hand on his wakizashi, leaving the kodachi at his side untouched. "Care to have a spar with me Sachi? For old times sake?" For a moment, Sachi's eyes half-lidded as they eyed the two sheathed blades. She could easily refuse, seeing as both her and the senior captain was on their leisure time. Then again, it was out of old times... it wasn't as if it was going to be a fight to the death, just a sparring match. She closed her eyes, setting down her cup. "Very well.... but we take it someplace where collateral damage won't ensue..." She relented. "We'll drop by Injiki's place. My daughter is there, so I'm sure they're awake. And they're yard is huge. Perfect for a battle like this." "Sorry, but I prefer a more secluded area than that." Sachi explained. "It jitters my nerves having to fight when I'm near someone's home." "How about the beach then?" "....all right." This time, Sachi decided to relent again, placing one hand on her hip. "Take us there." Kyōraku, who wouldn't have much to do if he didn't accompany his partner, stood up with his arms folded within his sleeves. Megami looked over at her husband uncertainly, as if worried for his safety. Though she was assured of his strength, she didn't like the fact that he was going up against someone of such high status... Ahatake caught onto her expression and smiled. "No need to worry." He said, chuckling. "If I'm right, this'll go my way. Sachi, Shunsui-san, Fox-Face, please follow us." He took his fiance's hand again, and began walking down in the direction in the beach. Morio scowled at the nickname Ahatake seemed to have given him, but followed nonetheless. Sachi was close behind him, arms folded within her sleeves as she followed with her husband at her side. To tell the truth, she was curious at her old sparring partner's power. They had fought to a draw last time, but now their skill had increased. She also took note that her senpai was watching her in this... so she would have to show competence. Ahatake was going over in his head which of his blades to use against her, and depending on the one he chose, he knew he'd have to change up his fighting style. Perhaps his new one... This was when Sachi decided to spark up conversation with the man once more. "How's my little sister doing?" She asked, thinking of the younger, more rebellious blonde. "It's been a while since I've managed to see her again..." Ahatake turned to look at her. "Hm? Kyashi? She's doing fine. Same as always. Hasn't mentioned you or her family much though." Morio's frown deepened, remembering the skirmish he'd had with the younger Yamamura. "A shame... maybe once this is over with, a little memory jogging is in order.." Sachi said thoughtfully. She wondered how'd Kyashi would react upon seeing her older sister in such a uniform. Would she be jealous and continuously rant at her? Would she be stunned and speechless? Either way, it would be expecting, and even amusing to Sachi. What looked like a smile crossed her face at the thought of such a reaction - it had been always a hobby to get on her younger sister's nerves.